De l'amour à l'amitié, il n'y a que la distance d'un baiser
by sokadens
Summary: Depuis tout petit, Trunks et Goten sont les meilleurs amis au monde. Même en grandissant, ils sont toujours aussi proches. Trop proches. Leurs familles et amis se posent la question: sont-ils plus qu'amis? Yaoi Trunks/Goten.
1. Chapter 1

Bulma n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit. L'orage n'a pas cessé de gronder et Bra, du haut de ses trois ans, est venue se réfugier dans le lit de ses parents: sa mère l'a bercée pendant des heures pour la calmer, mais à chaque coup de tonnerre, la petite sayienne s'est crispée dans ses bras; Végéta a fini par prendre le relais (il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa petite princesse), permettant à sa femme de se reposer un peu.

Mais pas de grasse matinée pour récupérer, Bulma travaille sur un projet important et se lève aux aurores, tout comme Végéta (sauf que lui, c'est pour son fichu entraînement).

A dix heures, Bulma décide de faire une pause et se rend à la cuisine où elle retrouve son père qui lit une revue scientifique:

_Bonjour Papa, dit-elle en se servant un café.

_Bonjour ma petite chérie, lui répond Mr Brief en levant les yeux de sa revue. Tu devrais te ménager, tu as une toute petite mine et tu n'es plus toute jeune.

_Ça va, Papa, j'ai peu dormi c'est tout. Bra n'est pas avec toi?

_Non, c'est ta mère qui joue avec elle à la dînette. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus gaga avec cette petite: ta mère ou Végéta?

Bulma préfère ignorer la question, puis se rend compte que les lieux sont un peu trop calmes:

_Trunks et Goten s'entraînent avec Végéta?

_Non, non, ils dorment encore.

_Mais tu as vu l'heure? Pourquoi personne n'est allé les réveiller? S'énerve Bulma.

Elle repose brutalement sa tasse de café et sort en trombe.

Quand elle arrive devant la porte de la chambre de son fils, elle toque, puis n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle entre: les deux garçons sont encore endormis, dans le même lit.

Ça ne l'étonne même pas: depuis que Goten est autorisé à dormir chez eux, à chaque nuit où il y a eu de l'orage, elle le retrouve systématiquement dans le lit de Trunks. Ils dorment ensemble aussi quand il n'y a pas d'orage, mais c'est plus rare.

Au début, elle les a trouvés mignons, ils n'avaient même pas dix ans, mais là… Bulma se mord la lèvre inférieure: ils ont maintenant quinze et seize ans, en plein âge où on commence certaines expériences intimes. Néanmoins ils ne sont pas que humains, ils sont aussi sayiens. Et les Sayiens n'ont aucune pudeur. Elle se rappelle de Goku, quand elle l'a rencontré, qui n'a eu aucune gêne au moment où elle le lavait, et qui a voulu dormir avec elle, sans arrière pensée; Végéta, avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, qui est sorti nu de la douche pour répondre à la question qu'elle venait de poser (Bulma lui avait hurlé dessus d'aller mettre au moins une serviette autour de ses hanches); et Gohan n'est pas mieux, Chichi et Videl lui ayant fait part de quelques anecdotes amusantes à ce sujet.

Elle ne sait pas quoi penser, Trunks et Goten sont extrêmement proches, trop proches, et c'est elle qui est mal à l'aise. Elle reporte son attention sur les deux garnements endormis: Goten a sa tête nichée dans le cou de Trunks, sa main posée sur le ventre partiellement découvert de son ami, tandis que ce dernier encercle l'autre avec ses bras.

Elle secoue les deux adolescents:

_Debout! Il est déjà 10h30 passé!

Goten émerge en premier, se redresse et s'assoit à califourchon sur son meilleur ami, avec les deux mains à présent sur son ventre.

_Bonjour Bulma. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? Demande-t-il en tournant sa tête vers celle-ci.

_Ce que vous voudrez, mais levez-vous! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en vacances qu'il faut vous lever si tard.

Le brun reporte son attention sur l'autre garçon et le secoue à son tour _ « et enfin, il a enlevé ses mains du ventre de mon fils, remarque Bulma ».

_Trunks, réveille-toi, dit doucement Goten.

À son tour, Trunks ouvre les yeux:

_S'lut Goten, b'jour 'man, marmonne-t-il.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble gêné par la position ambiguë dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Bulma reste à les observer se lever pendant quelques instants.

_C'est bon Maman, je suis levé maintenant. Tu peux sortir, qu'on puisse prendre notre douche?

_Vous la prenez en même temps?

_Bah oui, répond Trunks comme si c'était une évidence.

Bulma ne bouge pas: elle est fatiguée et n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Goten au bout de quelques minutes.

Les deux garçons échangent des regards inquiets: ils n'ont pas fait de bêtises ces deux derniers jours, alors pourquoi elle les scrute comme si elle cherchait… quoi d'ailleurs?

_Rien, dit Bulma avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il faut qu'elle ait une discussion avec Végéta à propos des Sayiens et de l'adolescence.

_Pardon?!

Végéta a du mal entendre: Bulma est venu le déranger pendant son entraînement pour l'interroger à propos des Sayiens, et plus particulièrement de cette période que les Terriens appellent l'adolescence.

_Je veux juste savoir si certains d'entre vous étaient pudiques, et aussi, enfin,… si les hommes avaient des relations entre eux.

Et si, il a bien entendu.

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Bulma triture nerveusement une mèche de cheveux: elle n'a pas envie d'expliquer qu'elle soupçonne Trunks d'être gay, de peur que Végéta ne le rejette.

Voyant que sa femme ne répond pas, le prince sayien soupire:

_Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu un guerrier pudique, j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre ce concept. Et oui, ceux qui étaient du même sexe baisaient ensemble.

_Et c'était mal vu?

_Non. Ce sont surtout les mélanges entre certaines espèces différentes qui sont mal vus, surtout s'il y a des enfants qui naissent de ces unions par la suite.

_Et toi?

_Quoi moi?

_Est-ce que tu…?

Bulma n'arrive pas à formuler sa question et détourne le regard.

_Est-ce que tu serais contre les relations entre hommes?

Végéta commence à se demander où veut en venir sa femme:

_Je n'ai pas envie de le faire avec un homme. Ni avec une autre femme que toi, ajoute-t-il précipitamment.

_Et si c'est un, euh, compagnon d'arme à toi qui aime un autre homme?

_Je m'en fous! J'ai déjà vu Nappa s'amuser avec Radditz pendant nos missions.

Bulma écarquille les yeux sous le coup de la surprise:

_Radditz? Le frère de Goku? Il était gay?

Végéta éclate de rire:

_Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Nappa était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

_Il… mais… c'est du viol?!

_On exterminait des peuples entiers, on explosait les planètes sans valeur, cela t'étonne qu'il y ait eu des viols?

_Mais entre vous? Et toi, tu as déjà… fait ça avec l'un d'eux?

_Non, moi je sais choisir mes partenaires: je suis le prince des Sayiens, ne l'oublie pas.

_Et avec un homme?

_Toujours non, je préfère les femmes.

_Et si Trunks sort avec un garçon tu dis quoi?

C'est au tour de Végéta d'être surpris:

_Depuis quand tu me demandes mon avis sur les partenaires de notre fils? Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre il y a deux ans que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, même s'il ramène une pimbêche sans cervelle. D'ailleurs, il n'y a même pas trois jours, il a invité sa copine actuelle et ils s'embrassaient sur le canapé du salon.

_Je sais qu'il a une copine en ce moment. Mais c'est son attitude avec Goten qui m'inquiète.

_Avec Goten? Ils n'ont encore rien fait. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

Végéta trouve amusant la tournure que prend cette conversation, alors que Bulma blêmit:

_Comment ça « encore rien fait »? Ils ont l'intention de…? Trunks te l'a dit?

Oui, vraiment amusant.

_Trunks ne m'a rien dit, il ne doit même pas penser le faire avec Goten, ils sont tous les deux trop occupés avec leur propre copine. Mais si un jour il se passe quelque chose, on n'a pas à intervenir, selon tes propres règles.

_Ils dorment et se douchent ensemble, insiste Bulma.

_Je le saurai s'ils sont ensemble, mais sois heureuse, je vais t'obéir: je ne me mêlerai pas des affaires de cœur de Trunks, et je ne te dirai rien.

Végéta laisse sa femme seule digérer l'information et se rend dans la salle à manger où sa belle-mère a déjà dû apporter le repas. Il retrouve son fils en compagnie de son meilleur ami, et tous les deux mangent avec un appétit vorace. Il n'a pas osé enfoncer le clou en ajoutant à Bulma qu'il préfèrerait voir Trunks avec Goten plutôt qu'avec une de ses filles idiotes qu'il a ramenées jusqu'à présent.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, me voilà avec le second chapitre. Oui j'ai mis du temps, oui je suis une tortue, non les persos de Dragon Ball ne sont pas à moi, par contre les élèves du lycée de Trunks et Goten sont à moi, non je ne peux pas promettre de poster très rapidement la suite, je ne veux pas vous mentir, mais si j'y arrive, c'est que je suis une tortue géniale... petite blague pourrie du jour X)

Merci à Alounet pour ta review (avis aux lecteurs: prenez exemple sur lui, postez une review!) ainsi qu'à timaelan pour son message positif et pour m'avoir replonger dans l'univers DBZ grâce à ses fics (j'étais dans une phase puppyshipping chez Yu-Gi-Oh, dur, dur d'en sortir :3)

* * *

La fête bat son plein. Trunks Brief, l'héritier de Capsule Corporation, a 17 ans et a voulu marquer le coup: tous les élèves de son lycée sont là en train de s'amuser, de danser, et même chanter faux au karaoké.

Bulma, son père le Dr Brief et Gohan, venu en renfort, les surveillent afin qu'il n'y ait pas de débordements. Elle garde particulièrement un œil sur Goten et Maron (la seule collégienne!), ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Chichi et C-18.

Elle a passé un temps fou à préparer cette fête: installer toutes les machines de jeux (cela lui a pris plus de deux semaines), engager un DJ ainsi qu'un groupe de musique populaire chez les jeunes (ce n'est pas le groupe préféré de Trunks mais il fait parti de la liste que son fils lui a donné), les coups de fils de parents inquiets de savoir quelle genre de soirée c'est (« Non, il n'y aura pas d'alcool! Oui, des adultes sont là pour les surveiller! »), appeler un traiteur pour un grand buffet à volonté, préparer les chambres d'amis puisque quasiment tous les invités restent dormir sur place…

_Ça se passe plutôt bien.

Elle se retourne pour voir Gohan lui tendre un verre.

_Merci, fait-elle en prenant la boisson. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Yamcha s'est défilé pour ce soir!

_C'est au moins la cinquième fois que tu me le dis.

_Un des rares adultes que ces trois-là voulaient bien tolérer pour cette fête, peste-t-elle en désignant son fils et ses deux meilleurs amis.

_Il faut dire que Goten a hurlé quand il a su que tu avais demandé à Papa, dit Gohan en riant.

_Le même cirque avec Maron et Krilin.

_Tu as demandé à Végéta?

Bulma le fixe avec de grands yeux ronds:

_Végéta? Surveiller plus d'une centaine d'adolescents? Je me demandais surtout comment l'éloigner d'ici pour la soirée. Au final, Trunks a demandé à Goten de demander à votre père de l'inviter chez eux. Il ne s'est pas fait prier et a accepté tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas assister à ce «rassemblement de terriens décérébrés» .

Gohan éclate de rire.

Un peu plus loin, alors que Trunks danse avec sa petite amie, Harumi, Goten l'attrape par le bras et tente de le traîner hors de la piste de danse:

_Vite! Viens voir ça!

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé?

_C'est Maron!

A l'entente du nom de leur meilleure amie, Trunks lâche la main de sa petite amie pour suivre immédiatement Goten . Ils retrouvent Maron qui joue sur l'une des machines, à un jeu de combat.

_Depuis qu'elle a commencé, elle n'a pas perdu une seule fois, explique Goten.

_Même contre Masayuki, renchérit l'un des camarades de classe de Trunks. Elle est géniale votre copine!

Masayuki est un accroc aux jeux vidéos et passe son temps dans les arcades de jeux après les cours.

_Hé! Maron! L'interpelle Trunks. Tu m'affrontes?

_Si tu aimes perdre, viens, répond-elle avec un sourire franc.

Trunks saisit la seconde manette et ils entament le combat. Au départ le jeune demi-sayien a pensé que s'il bat Maron, il pourra chambrer Masayuki à ce sujet : il déchante très vite au bout de quelques minutes quand son amie prend nettement l'avantage.

_Oui! Une victoire de plus! S'exclame la gagnante en sautant sur place.

_Promets-moi une chose, déclare Trunks légèrement dépité. Si tu dis à mon père que tu m'as battu en combat singulier, je veux être là.

_Comment ça? S'étonne Maron.

_Je veux voir sa tête quand il comprendra que je me suis fait latter par une fille.

_T'as des tendances suicidaires? Lui glisse à l'oreille Goten.

_Au pire, on demande à Shenron de me ressusciter.

_T'es déjà mort une fois, comme pour la plupart d'entre nous.

_On demande à Goku d'aller chez Maître Kaïo pour ensuite aller chez les Nameks, et là il demande à Porunga, propose Maron qui a repris une partie.

_Ah ouais! Font les deux garçons en même temps.

Autour d'eux, certains les regardent bizarrement, mais la plupart sont habitués aux délires du duo. Enfin, maintenant ils se disent qu'ils forment un trio quand ils regardent cette petite blondinette, même pas lycéenne, qui massacre tout le monde au jeu de combat et qui parle elle aussi de la mort de manière désinvolte avec ces deux-là.

_Goten chéri, tu m'accordes cette danse ou tu comptes rester coller à ces machines?

Le jeune brun se retourne pour voir sa petite copine Akari, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

_Désolé, je t'ai perdue dans la foule, bafouille-t-il. Je comptais t'inviter à danser, tu sais.

_Pourtant tu n'as eu aucune difficulté à retrouver ton ami, fait-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Goten ne sait pas comment lui expliquer que Trunks a un ki bien plus élevé que tous les autres et donc qu'il n'a aucun mal à le retrouver. De toute façon, elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler qu'elle s'adresse à Trunks:

_Harumi n'est pas vraiment contente que tu l'aies plantée au milieu de la piste de danse. Tu devrais aller t'excuser.

Trunks pousse un profond soupir et se dirige vers l'endroit où il a laissé sa petite amie tout en marmonnant. Seul Goten l'entend. _« Pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une pimbêche ». _Et il sourit au lieu de s'offusquer de l'insulte à l'encontre de la fille avec qui il sort.

Une heure plus tard, Bulma fait couper la musique et demande à tout le monde de se rassembler prêt de l'estrade où sont déposés tous les cadeaux. Il est l'heure pour Trunks de les ouvrir: il attrape un paquet assez gros, arrache le papier et découvre l'intégral d'une série qu'il ne connaît pas.

_Merci. Quelqu'un l'a déjà vue? C'est quel genre?

_Gore, répond Masayuki. Et non, c'est pas de moi ce cadeau-là.

Trunks continue le déballage de cadeaux: jeux vidéos, DVDs, CDs, fringues et accessoires de mode…

_Putain les mecs, vous êtes cons! S'exclame-t-il en découvrant le cadeau collectif de trois gars de sa classe.

Il glisse tout de même les paquets de préservatifs dans sa poche de pantalon.

Il prend un paquet carré. _« Encore un CD. » _songe-t-il. Il lit sur l'étiquette « de la part de Goten » avant de retirer le papier.

_Comment t'as fait? S'écrit Trunks en découvrant son cadeau.

Il s'agit bien d'un CD. Un CD de son groupe préféré _ _de leur groupe préféré __ dédicacé. Et qui ne sera mis en vente que le mois prochain.

_Secret, lui dit son meilleur ami en mettant un doigt sur la bouche.

Trunks finit d'ouvrir les paquets avec beaucoup plus d'entrain, un large sourire collé au visage.

Après avoir offert à son fils les clés d'un des derniers modèles de voiture créés par l'entreprise, Bulma fait venir l'immense pièce montée, et peu après, elle invite le groupe de rock qu'elle a engagé à monter sur scène. Les jeunes se déchaînent sur cette musique endiablée. A deux heures du matin, certains commencent à fatiguer et vont demander à Bulma où se trouvent les chambres pour dormir. Celle-ci sourit: enfin la soirée touche à sa fin!

A trois heures, ils ne sont plus qu'une quinzaine, et parmi eux, Trunks et son groupe d'amis qui dormiront dans sa chambre, où des futons ont déjà été installés.

_Allez jeunes gens! Au lit!

_Maman, gémit Trunks.

_Et mesdemoiselles, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Harumi et d'Akari. Vous avez votre propre futon chacune.

_Maman!

Sur ce, ils filent se coucher.

_On peut quand même dormir ensemble.

_Mais si ta mère passe pour vérifier…

_On ne va rien faire, surtout avec les autres à côté. Même Akari ne fait pas de cinéma à Goten pour ça.

En effet, cette dernière s'est installée directement sous la couverture avec son petit ami. Maron est secouée par un fou rire face à cette scène de ménage, tandis que Masayuki chuchote à Ken, un ami dans la classe de Goten, comme quoi Trunks a sûrement envie d'utiliser un de ses cadeaux cette nuit.

_Masa, ferme-là! Allez Harumi, viens.

Sa petite amie finit par se glisser sous ses draps.

Peu de temps après, tout le monde dort à poing fermé. Sauf un jeune garçon brun.

Goten le sent, cet air lourd et chargé. Il tente de se calmer, se dit qu'il est ridicule, que l'orage n'a même pas encore éclaté. Rien n'y fait, il se sent mal et commence à trembler légèrement. Un flash éclaire la chambre l'espace d'une seconde. Il compte… douze… treize… quatorze. Et il l'entend, ce grondement sourd qui lui noue l'estomac. Le bras d'Akari repose sur son torse, mais la présence de sa petite amie contre lui ne calme pas cette angoisse croissante. Au troisième coup de tonnerre, il n'y tient plus: il repousse doucement sa copine et se dirige vers le lit de son ami.

_Trunks, murmure Goten en le secouant. Trunks, s'il te plait, réveille-toi.

Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier finit par entrouvrir les yeux.

_Keskya? Marmonne-t-il.

Goten le fixe avec un regard suppliant mais n'ose pas formuler sa demande. Trunks comprend quand il entend l'orage.

_Non mais tu fais chier!

_S'il te plait! Murmure son ami d'une voix plaintive.

_Non, y a pas moyen, je dors avec ma copine, y a pas la place, chuchote Trunks énervé. Et t'as la tienne de copine. Demande-lui de te consoler.

Goten secoue la tête. Un nouvel éclair déchire le ciel, il saisit le poignet de Trunks… huit… neuf… dix. Et de nouveau, il l'entend et n'arrive pas à contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Ça se rapproche. Son ami pose sa main sur son épaule.

_Si ta copine n'arrive pas à te calmer, va voir Maron: elle saura te rassurer.

_T'imagines la tête d'Akari si elle me voit endormi avec Maron?

_T'imagines la tête d'Akari et d'Harumi si elles te voient endormi avec moi?

_Tu sais te défendre, alors qu'avec Maron, Akari n'hésiterait pas à lui casser la figure à la première occasion.

Trunks fait une grimace: il ne comprend pas pourquoi Goten sort avec celle-là. Encore un coup de tonnerre, suivi de sanglots.

_Chiale pas, murmure Trunks en posant sa tête dans sa main libre, les yeux fermés.

_S'il te plait.

Il rouvre les yeux pour regarder Goten. Il sent sa détermination de ne pas céder au caprice de son meilleur ami s'envoler et lâche un soupir.

_C'est bon, t'as gagné.

Le jeune brun sourit faiblement quand Trunks se lève pour porter sa copine et la déposer doucement dans un futon. Ils s'installent tous les deux dans le lit: Goten se colle immédiatement à son ami, sa tête sur le torse, alors que Trunks l'encercle avec son bras, sa main se posant dans son dos tandis qu'il passe son autre main dans les cheveux bruns du plus jeune. Ce dernier commence enfin à se calmer et même si à chaque coup de tonnerre, tout son corps se tend, il a cessé de pleurer et de trembler. La respiration régulière de Trunks, la chaleur de son corps, son odeur qui lui est si familière l'apaisent. Goten sent le sommeil le gagner. Trunks lutte pour ne pas s'endormir, espérant ainsi pouvoir déplacer son ami une fois celui-ci parti au pays des rêves, pour ensuite récupérer sa copine, mais il n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

Ils s'endorment tous les deux en même temps.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Trunks ouvre les yeux, il se demande un instant pourquoi Harumi a quitté son lit pour laisser la place à Goten, avant de se rappeler que c'est lui qui l'a déplacée. A sa prochaine fête, il se jure de vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'orage prévu, et dans le cas contraire, repousser la date.

Tout le monde dort encore dans sa chambre. Trunks secoue sans ménagement son ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci émerge.

_Encore cinq petites minutes, marmonne Goten.

_Non, tu te réveilles, lance son ami agacé.

Le jeune brun le regarde avec une moue boudeuse:

_T'es bien énervé pour quelqu'un qui a eu la fête du siècle en son honneur.

_La faute à qui? J'aurais préféré avoir un corps à corps avec ma copine plutôt qu'un pleurnicheur collé à moi!

_Elle n'est pas forte, ça n'a pas d'intérêt de la combattre, dit-il étonné. Si tu veux, on se battra tout à l'heure quand ils seront tous partis.

_Un autre genre de corps à corps, idiot.

_Oh! Fait-il, comprenant l'allusion.

Goten s'allonge complètement sur son meilleur ami, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et leurs nez se touchant presque.

_Ce genre-là?

Trunks sent le souffle chaud de l'autre sur sa joue, le poids de son corps sur le sien et leurs érections matinales pressées l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs caleçons. Alors que Goten semble amusé, lui commence à se sentir gêné.

_T'as tout compris. On se lè…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase en entendant quelqu'un bouger parmi ses amis. Il tourne la tête, légèrement paniqué à l'idée qu'on les voit ainsi _ _surtout leurs petites amies __ mais ils dorment tous.

_Bouge de là, chuchote-t-il à l'autre demi-sayien.

Goten se redresse mais reste assis sur lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il trouve étrange de voir Trunks paniqué. Étrange et amusant. Lui qui est toujours si sûr de lui, si arrogant, il angoisse à l'idée qu'on le trouve dans cette situation ambiguë?

_Non.

Trunks écarquille les yeux sous la surprise. Comment ça, non? Il tente de le pousser hors du lit lui-même, mais Goten s'est montré plus rapide et saisit ses poignets pour les plaquer au dessus de sa tête. Trunks augmente sa force pour se dégager, mais Goten le fait aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes à lutter, il se rend à l'évidence: la seule façon de se libérer serait d'augmenter énormément et d'un coup son énergie pour l'envoyer contre le mur, provoquant un raffut qui ne manquerait pas de réveiller tout le monde, ce qu'il veut éviter.

_Lâche-moi, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

_Non. Pour une fois que j'ai le dessus sur toi, j'en profite.

Goten l'observe attentivement: même s'il est en colère, Trunks reste beau, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux fins couleur lavande. Il sait qu'il joue avec le feu, mais c'est tentant de le mettre encore plus en rogne. Il se demande juste comment avant d'avoir une idée: une idée complètement stupide, mais drôle de son point de vue. Il l'embrasse.

Trunks se crispe en sentant les lèvres de Goten sur les siennes. Il laisse son énergie exploser, lui permettant de se libérer et d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de l'autre demi-sayien qui est projeté contre le mur.

_Espèce d'abruti! Hurle-t-il furieux avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre se sont réveillées en sursaut et mettent un certain temps à analyser la situation: Trunks est d'une humeur massacrante, et le responsable semble être Goten qui même s'il a le nez en sang rigole tout seul dans son coin.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

Bulma vient d'entrer dans la chambre, alertée par le boucan que vient de provoquer son fils.

_Rien, répond Goten en tentant de calmer son fou rire. Je crois que je l'ai un peu contrarié.

Elle remarque le sang sur son visage et soupire:

_Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre tous les deux. Tu iras te laver la figure avant de descendre et ne tâche pas les draps avec ton sang. Habillez-vous et descendez prendre un petit déjeuner avant l'arrivée de vos parents, ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse du groupe avant de repartir.

Les quatre lycéens restent bouche bée face à cette réaction bizarre de la mère de leur ami: elle ne propose même pas de soigner un gars que son fils a blessé et s'inquiète plus de le voir salir des draps. Ils remarquent alors Maron qui se dirige vers Goten, mais elle semble se désintéresser de sa blessure au nez:

_Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'il te cogne?

_Pas grand-chose, il n'est pas du matin.

_Une bonne douche suivi d'un bon petit déj' et il sera de meilleure humeur, dans ce cas.

_J'en suis pas si sûr. On vérifie?

_Comment?

_Trunks, crie-t-il pour que son ami l'entende dans l'autre pièce. T'as besoin d'aide?

_Va te faire foutre, bébé Goku!

_Il n'est pas contrarié, il te fait la gueule, remarque Maron. Sérieux, qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

_Demande-lui, il te répondra peut-être, répond Goten en haussant les épaules. J'ai faim, ajoute-t-il en s'habillant.

Akari s'est rapproché de lui pour essuyer le sang avec un mouchoir avant de l'embrasser:

_Je ne comprends pas vos réactions, déclare-t-elle après l'avoir relâché. Peu importe ce que tu lui as dit ou fait, il n'a pas à te frapper comme ça.

_Mais, tu sais, on aime bien se battre tous les deux, explique Goten gêné. Depuis tout petit, on pratique les arts martiaux ensemble.

_Justement! Il devrait savoir se maîtriser, il est vraiment nul s'il réagit à la moindre provocation.

_Trunks n'est pas nul!

Il a du mal à croire que sa petite amie ait pu dire ça. Bien sûr, Akari a un fort caractère, elle ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds, et s'énerve parfois de voir Goten laisser certains gars de sa classe se moquer de lui parce qu'il vient de la campagne. Plus d'une fois elle a pris sa défense.

Mais là, il s'agit de Trunks, et personne n'a le droit de se mêler de leurs disputes. Leurs familles les ont toujours laissés régler leurs affaires, sachant très bien qu'ils finissent par se réconcilier, et Maron est la seule autorisée à jouer les arbitres (mais bien souvent, elle n'intervient pas).

Face au regard furieux que lui lance Akari, il insiste:

_Il s'est toujours maîtrisé, même en face d'abrutis au lycée, il n'en a pas blessé un seul. C'est juste moi qui l'ai emmerdé ce matin.

_Pourquoi tu refuses de dire ce que tu as fait dans ce cas? Je comprendrai mieux sa réaction.

_C'était juste une blague, ça ne te regarde pas! S'exclame le jeune demi-sayien qui commence à s'énerver face à l'insistance de sa petite amie.

Trunks sort de la salle de bain à ce moment-là, une serviette autour des hanches.

_Whaow! ne peut s'empêcher de dire Masayuki.

Trunks s'étonne que cette exclamation vienne de lui alors qu'à côté, Harumi fixe intensément le sol, le visage rouge.

_T'as vu les muscles que t'as? Se justifie le génie des jeux vidéos.

_Goten est pareil, dit-il en le désignant du doigt.

C'est là qu'il voit le visage fâché d'Akari et celui contrarié de son meilleur ami. Il interroge Maron du regard qui secoue la tête, lui signifiant de ne pas s'en mêler. Il se dirige alors vers son armoire, tournant le dos aux autres, laisse tomber sa serviette et commence à s'habiller.

_Mais tu n'as aucune pudeur! S'écrit Akari.

Personne ne la contredit, ils regardent tous dans une autre direction que celle de Trunks, tandis que Maron et Goten s'échangent un sourire amusé.

Quand ils descendent dans la salle de fête, ils y retrouvent une cinquantaine d'invités prenant déjà leur petit déjeuner tandis que de l'autre côté, Bulma discute avec plusieurs parents qui viennent d'arriver.

_Oh non, mes parents sont là, se désole Harumi, je serais bien restée plus longtemps. Tu viens Trunks?

Elle lui prend la main et ils vont tous deux saluer ses parents. Les cinq autres adolescents s'installent autour d'une table.

_Goten, tu me raccompagnes chez moi? Demande Akari au bout de quelques minutes. Mon père est en voyage et ma mère travaille aujourd'hui, on sera tranquille.

_C'est que… ma mère m'a demandé de rentrer avant midi.

_Tu peux pas l'appeler et lui expliquer?

_Elle est pas commode, surtout depuis mon dernier carnet de note, marmonne Goten.

_C'est surtout que tu as peur d'elle, le taquine Maron.

Il lui tire la langue avant de réattaquer un nouveau bol de riz.

_En tout cas, dit-il entre deux bouchées, je mange vite fait et je file.

_Pas question! S'exclame Trunks.

Il vient tout juste de revenir.

_Tu m'as proposé un combat ce matin, tu as déjà oublié? Et après ce qui s'est passé, tu n'as pas le droit de te défiler.

_Ah ouais, c'est vrai, se rappelle son ami. Bon bah, j'appellerai ma mère.

_Attends une minute! Si je comprends bien, tu préfères passer du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi, alors qu'on peut être seuls tous les deux dans une maison?!

_Euh… fait Goten pas sûr de la réponse à donner.

_Amuse-toi bien avec ton pote, crache-t-elle avant de partir en colère.

Son petit ami ne tente même pas de la retenir et finit son petit déjeuner en se demandant s'il ne va pas bientôt se faire larguer.


End file.
